


Happiness Cubed

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Series: Happiness Drabbles [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Humor, Squee, teamy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: Ten happy drabbles, with lots of friendship and team. Add in some Janet and Siler for extra happiness squee!





	1. team game night

**Author's Note:**

> Written in March 2012. Chapter titles are prompts. Most of these fall into the category of "no spoilers, any season," but there are vague references to post-Ascension and a plot point of _Bounty_.
> 
> All these drabbles are exactly 100 words according to Semagic, but AO3's word count often differs.

"T, I love you like a brother..."

"As do I, O'Neill."

"...but this Star Wars geek thing has _got_ to stop."

"I don't see why," Sam said cheerfully. "Sabacc makes an interesting change."

Daniel set three bottles of beer on the table, then handed Teal'c his fruit juice. "I like the idea, too. Turning sabacc into a workable game is a fascinating experiment in --"

"Shut up and sit down, Daniel," Jack sighed. Snagging a beer, he pointed it warningly at Teal'c. "Just remember: my truck's not the _Millennium Falcon_."

"Indeed it is not," Teal'c agreed, and Sam stifled a laugh.


	2. Jack and Daniel in Janet's infirmary

"She's so _tiny,_ " Jack complained. "How can she be so intimidating?"

Daniel shrugged. "It's her turf. She outranks Hammond here."

"Yeah? Since when do you care about rank?"

"Hey, the woman pokes around my insides. She deserves a little respect."

"Hah! You don't treat _Warner_ with --"

A sudden clicking of heels cut him short. A look of panic crossed Jack's face.

"Quick, hide the cake!" he hissed.

"She'll know, somehow," Daniel grumbled even as he shoved the plate under his pillow. "She must have X-ray vision or something."

"SuperJanet," Jack snickered, and tried to look like a model patient.


	3. celebrating a completely un-work-related achievement

Siler slipped through the door to his quiet office in the early morning hours. The place was spare and tidy, as always. The only personal touch was a neat row of trophies along one shelf. No one else came in here, of course, so nobody ever saw the display. Siler didn't care, though. His own pride in the prizes he'd earned for his sculptures was enough.

The clipboard on his otherwise bare desk contained the day's schedule. First item on the list: an oven in the kitchens needed minor repairs. Humming quietly, Siler picked up his toolbox and got started.


	4. Sam introduces the team to Angry Birds

"It's fun, Teal'c," Sam insisted. "Try it."

"Self-propelled avians would surely be more accurate than projectile ones," Teal'c objected idly, but he mastered the game soon enough.

As Sam and Teal'c quickly advanced to higher levels, Jack and Daniel discovered their teammates' new pastime and became equally addicted. Daniel complained that the concept of "angry birds" was swiped from Du Maurier, but Jack rightly dismissed this as disgruntlement for Daniel's poor scores. 

"Keep at it," he advised, and didn't add why he needed Daniel to keep playing. After all, _someone_ had to be worse at _Angry Birds_ than him.


	5. somehow, the sky is literally falling

Sam stalked furiously ahead. Daniel tried to reason with her, but Jack, deciding it was a lost cause, kept several prudent paces back.

"You don't have to take it personally," Daniel said mildly.

"Yes, I do," she snarled back. "These people have _broken science_."

"We've had this discussion before," Daniel persisted. "We agreed that even when the math contradicts it, it could --"

" _Daniel._ The sky is _literally_ falling. I am offended on behalf of the rational universe!"

"Par for the course, then?" Daniel suggested lightly, and as Sam advanced on him, Jack wondered when Daniel had developed a death wish.


	6. Jack and Daniel, post-Fallen:  I bet you missed coffee, even if you don't remember it

Jack eyed... well, he wasn't quite Daniel, not yet. He still looked a little lost.

"Looks like they fed you well enough on Vis Uban," he said finally.

Daniel quirked a smile, shrugged. "They liked nuts," he offered.

"Huh. Bet they didn't have _this_." He lifted the styrofoam cup, pried open the lid, and held it out.

At the release of fragrant steam, Daniel inhaled deeply. " _Oh_. That smell..."

"Yeah, well. Your Ancient buddies might have erased your memories, but I'll bet your taste buds haven't changed."

A tentative sip. Daniel's eyes closed in bliss.

"Better," Jack said, and grinned.


	7. Jack and Teal'c do something fun together besides fishing or watching Star Wars

"I have found a new one, O'Neill," Teal'c announced from the doorway.

"New what?" Jack asked absently, not looking up from his yo-yo. " _Star Wars_ figurine? Brand of beer?" Then, wincing as the heat of the Raised Eyebrow seared him, Jack hastily put the yo-yo away. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"I have discovered a branch of Krispy Kreme that we have not yet sampled."

"Ah!" Jack rubbed his hands together. "Can't let them get away with shoddy doughnuts. We'd better check it out."

"Indeed." A faint gleam came into Teal'c's eyes. "I will meet you at the checkpoint."


	8. Jack giving advice to new SGC trainees

Jack stalked down the row of new trainees, each one staring straight ahead at rigid attention. He'd spent nearly an hour haranguing them about off-world perils, including technology beyond their own and the risk of being permanently stranded. Each wore the same frozen expression, a surface stoicism that failed to mask their stomach-twisting dread,.

Time to point out the advantages. "You'll have to deal with the impossible, but you'll also see marvels beyond your imagination." He gave them a faint smile. "It's a privilege and a joy to be part of that wonder. Make sure you appreciate it."


	9. Sam & Vala save a bag of kittens from an awful fate

"Oh, Bastet." Vala's tone dripped disdain. "Spikes and leather can be tasteful _if_ you know what you're doing. She never did."

Sam eyed the glittering force field that danced around the pile of kittens. "So Bastet plans to...?"

"Give them to various servitors. They'll have to keep them in perfect condition, on pain of death."

"So the kittens aren't actually in danger, then?" Sam felt disappointed.

"Well, not as such." Vala frowned, then brightened. "It would annoy Bastet if we took them, though," she suggested hopefully.

Sam grinned. "We'll be sure to highlight that in the mission report. Come on."


	10. After Bounty, explaining high school reunions to the team's resident aliens

"I understand now," Vala nodded. "You're nostalgic for the days when you were awkward and had spots." She paused. "Not that _I_ was ever awkward, naturally. And I was _never_ spotty."

"Except about property rights," Daniel muttered, not quite _sotto voce._

Trying to head off the impending squabble, Cam attempted one more explanation. "Nobody wants to go back to having spots, Vala. It's more... remembering when things were simpler, and meeting old friends. Seeing how far you've all come."

"In particular, carefully noting how much further one has come than his peers," Teal'c observed dryly, and Cam sighed and quit.


End file.
